chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
When Tortoises Fly
Summary Chief Boden confronts Maddox, believing he is the hand behind Serena's accusations intended to skew Boden's credibility from the approaching trial. Severide reaches out to Jamie, Maddox's lawyer, in an effort to help out and Capt. Patterson questions Boden's ability to remain Chief. Meanwhile, Brett and Chili discover a man passed out in a garden that may have a connection to a call from a previous crash site and Otis looks to fill up his social calendar, but the situation hits a bump in the road. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Dora Madison Burge as Paramedic Jessica "Chili" Chilton * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Steven R. McQueen as Firefighter Jimmy Borrelli * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Rachel Nichols as Jamie Killian * Melissa Ponzio as Donna Boden * Brian J. White as Captain Dallas Patterson * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Tom Amandes as Detective Ryan Wheeler * Ilfenesh Hadera as Serena Holmes * Rachel DiPillo as Med Student Sarah Reese * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson Co-Stars * Chris Agos as Assistant State's Attorney Steve Kot * Ralph Rodriguez as Freddie Clemente * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * DuShon Brown as Connie * Mark Hengst as Roger Maddox * Leigh Foster as Austin * Peter DeFaria as Officer Tackett * Danny Martinez as Patrolman Garcia * Douglas Rainey as Officer Regan * Kyla Wenger as Debbie Greene * Steve Mayberry as Impound Manager * Joan Kohn as Gardener * Hunter Ott as Zach Greene * Elizabeth Dowling as Receptionist Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Ian McCulloch as Consulting Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Oscar Rene Lozoya II as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Tiller Russell as Executive Story Editor * Michael A. O'Shea as Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes